Harry Potter and the Four Horcruxes
by Jules dem Jewels
Summary: It is Harry Potter's final year of Hogwarts, although with the remainder of Hewhomustnotbenamed and the death of Dumbldore on his hands, he will not be attending. In this finishing novel, Harry Potter, without the help of Hermione Granger, but with the he


Chapter one - The sad Beginning

Harry Potter is not your average sixteen-year-old boy. In fact, he is no even your average wizard! Harry Potter was a boy who was quite powerful, though quite alone. In fact, everyone who would die to protect him, well, has died. Harry has a very dark past. When he was just one year old, a dark wizard named Voldemort snuck up and killed his father, while his mother took Harry and ran. But Voldemort found Harry's mother... told her she needn't die. He wanted Harry. Voldemort ended up killing Lily... he rounded onto Harry. But Harry, mysteriously, only ended up with a sharp, lightning-shaped curse scar. An ugly one, though very mysterious. In his first year at a magical school named Hogwarts, he met up with Voldemort but escaped. In his second year, it happened again. In his third year, he helped his Godfather escape right under Snape's (the potion master) large nose. In his forth year, he became a triwizard champion, though nearly died. Voldemort had risen that year. In his fifth year, he battled against death eaters, and his loving godfather disappeared. But he thinks he's still alive. But in his sixth year, he learned Voldemort's past. His enmity grew stronger as Snape murdered Dumbledore. It is Harry who shall save the world... It is Harry who will bring light once more... in fact, it was Harry who was lying on his bed, quarter to midnight, staring at the ceiling.

The floor on the right side of the bed was covered in a small stack of the Daily and Evening Prophets. Many of them talked little about Harry's sixth year. Rita Skeeter, an annoying un-registered aniamagus, also an ugly reporter, wrote an early one, completely re-doing the story, making it looks as though Harry murdered Dumbledore. She was fired after that article, which was fantastic. All of a sudden, Hedwig, Harry's pet snowy owl, dropped several letters on his stomach, and one small, parcel. Harry smiled, petted Hedwig, and gave her an owl treat. She flew back around onto Harry's shoulder, as if curious to see what was written. The first letter was torn a bit, and the writing a bit messy. Harry opened the envelope and took out the letter. It was from Ron.

Dear Harry,

Thanks a bunch for that humungous gift of gold... Fred and George are the people who get in the way of the obvious explanation. Their business is doing great, and they hired this newly graduated girl from Hogwarts. I can't stand her! Anyways, My mom says hi, and I don't want a returning letter.

Bye, Ron

Harry smiled, and placed the letter in front of him. The next envelope was addressed in emerald ink, and had the Hogwarts crest on it. But he simply tossed it into the trash near his bed. He didn't want to attend. The third was a very nice-written addressed one. Harry smiled dearly and opened it, revealing the ice-white parchment.

Dear Harry,

Me and my parents and my brother are having loads of fun preparing for the New Year. Are you attending? I am. I heard Ron isn't, either. I'm going to be dreadfully lonely. Ah well, perhaps I'll make some friends. Good-bye!

Love, Hermione.

Harry frowned, a lump in his throat. He was going to miss Hermione a lot, but all the same, he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled down quickly:

Dear Hermione,

I'm just as sad to admit this as you are, but I'm not attending. Come and visit me!

Harry

Harry frowned and tied the letter to Hedwig's talon, but telling her not to take off. He took the parcel, and looked at it. He carefully examined it. It was fairly heavy. He squinted at it. Nothing. He took a deep breath.

"Here it goes."

Harry cautiously opened the box, and nothing but a small scrap of parchment fell out. Harry reached down and picked it up, squinting down at the scarlet ink that wrote a single letter.

G

G? Harry thought. A single letter. What would that be? Harry looked at the alarm clock. Twelve midnight.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

He said to himself. Harry sighed, collapsing on his bed and stroking Hedwig. Quickly, though peacefully, he fell asleep as Hedwig flew off, deep into the night.


End file.
